Naruto high school years freshman year
by Deva Path
Summary: Naruto is starting high school and will he be able to pass with the pretty red head with the glasses. watch as they go threw high school life. M for drugs violence languge and future lemons major oocness. NaruKarin now with that new chapter smell
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Naruto my lawyer wants me to make that very clear.**

**I have seen a lot of Naruto high school stories where they just focus on the junior or senior year well I plan on doing all 4 years so get ready cause the story starts in**

**3**

**2**

**1**

"WAKE UP NARUTO NAMIKAZE AND SAUSKE UCHIA AND GET READY FOR SCHOOL IT'S YOUR FIRST DAY!", Screamed Kushina Namikaze while trying(key word trying) to wake up the two boys.

"Five more minutes mom please I am almost done killing all the squirrels in the world.", Replied the blonde haired boy whose hair sticks out every where even while asleep.

"Yeah I was having a very sexy dream involving Hinata and me and a hot tub.", replied Sasuke the raven haired boy whose hair looks like a ducks ass.

Twin screams rang out almost shattering the sound barrier, "**WHAT!**"

"Okay now I'm up since when have you liked hinata, sasuke you never showed any emotion to any girls what brought on this change?", asked naruto

"I have always liked hinata but never said anything her lavender eyes make her look like an angel does that answer your question, and you still don't like squirrels give it up man it's been 8 years ago.", sasuke said

"I will never give it up they wanted a war ill give them a war and they will reg-"Naruto was interrupted.

"Shut the fuck up I have classes in 2 hours and I want more sleep and duck ass you know he is never going to give up the squirrel thing and you know it." Naurto's older sister Tayuya said then noticing that sasuke was blushing "why the hell is duck ass staring at me like that."

"Tayuya dear did you forget to put something on when you got out of bed like I don't know a night gown or a shirt and pants cause your standing there in just your underwear and bra." Replied kushina

Tayuya walks up to sasuke and asks him, "Like what you see duck ass go ahead give them a squeeze." Sasuke then passed out with the biggest blush ever seen on his face and out of nowhere tayuya pulls out a digital camera and take a couple of pictures.

"Hey nee-Chan I want a copy of those pictures I need some black mail against him." Naruto says while getting out of bed and grabbing some closes and heading to the bathroom to get ready while sasuke was still passed out.

"Did you really need to do that to him I mean it's his first day of high school.", Asked kushina while trying to get sasuke to wake up.

"If you think that's bad wait until his 16th birthday." Tayuya replied with a smirk

"Yeah tayuya right there is the spot don't worry hinata there's more than enough of me to go around." Sasuke said while still asleep

"That's it duck ass is going to die" Tayuya says with the scariest face she can make and popping her knuckles.

***Narutos pov***

(Man it's hard to believe I'm finally going to high school. I wish you were here dad it's been 15 years ago since you died fight the mass murder The Kyuubi the man who always carried 9 swords on him at all times. All that there is to remember the guy is the whisker marks that the crazy psycho put on me to taunt my father the 4th mayor of Konoha. At least I had mom and tayuya left and then 6 years later sasuke and his brother itachi joined our family after their parents died in a car crash. There family is popular from the fact that their whole family controls the police force. Oh well I'm 15 and a freshman and Konoha high school home of the leaf ninjas.) Naruto thought as he was getting ready. "Hey dobe you done yet some of us also need to get ready to" yelled sasuke threw the door

"All done and what the hell happened to you?" asked naruto as he open the door and say sasuke with a fist mark on his face.

"I had that dream again with hinata and tayuya was in it to while she was still in the room" sasuke said as he walked in the bathroom and closed the door.

*15 minutes later*

Naruto was ready to leave he was wearing an orange kill me now shirt with black shorts, While sasuke was wearing a blue shirt with white shorts. "All right mom where leaving now okay bye." said Naruto.

"Bye mom" Said Sasuke It was still hard for sasuke to call kushina mom but he was getting there little bit by little bit.

Kushina had tears in her eyes as she said "bye sons I love you have a nice day at school."

She heard a twin chorus of "we will".

As soon as they closed the door they started racing towards the high school it was what they always did when they go to school every day who ever won got bragging rights for the day. As they were racing Naruto got in the lead when a red headed girl with glasses came out of nowhere and was plowed into by naruto. Naruto then felt his lips on something warm and felt a tongue brush against his lips wanting to gain entrance into his mouth and explore his cavity and he wanted to explore her mouth so he opened his mouth then the clash of the tongues began back and forth. Then all of the sudden they realized what they were doing and Naruto immediately got up and help her up "I'm sorry I didn't mean to run into you and start making out with you it was an accident." Naruto said while waving his hands around

"My name is Karin and don't worry about it and plus that was the best kiss I ever got even though it was an accident" Karin said while blushing "(He's cute and those whisker marks make him even cuter)

My name is naruto and your welcome you are a lot better kisser than my last girlfriend, oh yeah this is my brother sasuke and are you going to high school also."Naruto said

Karin replied, "Nice to meet you both and yes I was but I don't know how to get there can I walk with you?"

"Sure" replied sasuke

They walked the rest of the way and Naruto and Karin talked all the way and found out that they have quite a few things in common sasuke stayed silent all the way. When they got to school there was a girl with pink haired ran up and hugged both Naruto and sasuke, while Karin face showed some jealously when she hugged Naruto. The pink haired girl said, "I missed you both and who is she?"

This is Karin we ran into each other on the way to school literally. Karin this is sakura, sakura this is karin." Naruto said

"Don't forget to mentioned that you made out with her to naruto." Sasuke said

Sakura looked at narutos and karins faces and saw that they both had full face blushes, then sakura asked, "What happened to Konan naruto"

"We broke up over summer she was crazy." Naruto said

"So you decided to get a girlfriend on the first day of school?"

"Um I got to go to the office I'll see you guys later" Karin said before she ran off

"Good job sakura you scared her off oh well I hope I see her again today though."

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

**A/N what do you think also should I make tsunade a teenager with naruto and the gang. What did the squirrels do to naruto? Where can I get a taco this late at night and what should I make Karins last name. Just please leave a review I don't care if it is even a flame. Yes I made konan a teenager it goes well with what is going to happen in the next 3-4 chapters. Thank you for reading **

**Redited 10/13/10**


	2. before classes start

**I'M back and still don't own naruto**

"I'm sorry naruto I didn't know that would upset her but what the hell happened to konan?", sakura asked

"Well she was very crazy about paper let's just leave it as that okay I just don't want to talk about it, on the brighter side sasuke is having dreams about hinata and my sister in hot tubs." Naruto said as they were walking down the hall way looking around the school. "Not to mention he saw my sister in nothing except her bra and panties and passed out when she walk up to him.

"Are you serious that is hilarious sasuke wow just wow." Sakura laughed

"Hn" sasuke replied as they walked in to the court yard of the school and walked to the cafeteria.

"Did we hurt the almighty Uchiha feelings were sorry." Naruto and sakura said at the same time like they usually do when they do something to sasuke

"Whatever naruto is still wanting kill all the squirrels." Sasuke said

"What still that was 8 years ago come on dude just give it up just what did they do to you?" a boy wearing an Eskimo jacket brown hair and red marking on his face asked "Um where did naruto go?" They look at the table where everybody of their friends are sitting at and see naruto curled up and rocking back and form like a crazy person. "Wow that's more disturbing than that one time I walked in on my mom having her special time.

*FLASH BACK CUT AWAY SCENE*

Young kiba is walking around his house late at night when he gets his mom room he knocks on his moms door and hears weird noises coming from her room so he opens the door momma are you okay." Kiba asked

"Shut the damn door pup." Tsume said

***FLASH BACK CUT AWAY SCENE END***

"Um wow we didn't need to know about that kiba that just disturbing." A platinum blonde with blue eyes named ino said. Ino was wearing a purple dress that fit her figure nicely

"Hey what happened to naruto" a voice behind them asked. As they turned around they found out it was Karin.

"Um who are you and how do you know naruto?" asked ino

"Forget about naruto will you go out with me?' kiba asked and for some reason ino was a little jealous.

"My name is karin and I'm sorry but there's one guy that I'm kind of already interested in since he kind of ran into me today." Karin said sakura and sasuke had smiles on their faces as they realized who she was talking about.

"So who is the guy that ran into you?" ino asked

"I will show you right now." Karin said as she walked up to the table and pulled naruto up and full on kissed him in front of everybody waking him up from his trance.

"Hey karin I was hoping I would see you again today looks like I got my wish." Naruto says as he pulls her in for another kiss this one they start making out just to screw with everybody.

"Damn you are a good kisser you know that naruto." Karin said to naruto as more people were coming into the cafeteria while hinata and neji hyuga walked in just now to see naruto and karin make out.

"It seems like fate hates me every time I walk in a room that naruto is in he is always attached to the lips of a girl." Neji says

"Can it neji just get a girlfriend then you see why I'm always kissing a girl, also hey hinata did you know that sasuke has a crush on you for the longest time?" naruto said

"Damnit naruto you weren't supposed to say anything." Sasuke said then looked over at hinata and blushed badly when he saw what see looked like she was wearing a bulky light purple sweater and semi dark blue pants that went down to her ankles and sandals and her indigo blue hair almost went all the way down her back making her look even more beautiful than sasuke remembered her. "Um hey hinata." Sasuke said awkwardly

Hinata then eeped and bolted out of the cafeteria.

"God job Romeo you scared her go after her sasuke." Naruto said. Then sasuke bolted out chasing after her.

"Troublesome." Said a lazy pineapple head kid said while going back to sleep while his friend stuffed his face.

*5 minutes later*

Sasuke and came back and were holding hands as it turns out they both had crushes on each other for the longest of times and now they are a happy couple.

"So karin would you like to go out some time with me?" naruto asked Karin

"I would love to go out with you naruto." Karin replied while sakura giggled

Kiba was shocked that he couldn't get a date but sasuke and naruto could. Just then the bell rang. The first day just started and it was going to get more interesting.

**A/N sorry for the short chapter. Okay I'm serious should tsunade be a teenager if she is she will be one of the 2 school bitches if not she may be the nurse. What should karins last name be or should she even have a last name. What pairings would be good except for naruto karin sasuke and hinata those ones are set in stone for right now. Yes there are going to be cut away scenes. Just please review and tell me what you think, or I'm going to kill all the squirrels.**

**Peace out**


	3. first day of classes

**Again I don't own naruto it sad I know but I will live on**

(Hi) thoughts

"Yo" talking

"**DIE YOU %^$* SQUIRRELS" **screaming

"Ah man I don't want to go to class." naruto said as he sakura sasuke and Karin walked back to the main school building.

"Why you want to stay and make out with your new girlfriend?" sasuke asked as naruto and Karin blushed an hid there faces from the other.

"She's not my girlfriend . . . yet she is a girl of my interest and she is very kissable." Naruto said

"Isn't that what you said about Princess Koyuki from kazahana when we had our trip after we finished the sixth grade?" Sakura said making both naruto and Karin stop walking.

"Oh yeah they would not leave each other's faces alone for almost the whole trip after he saved her life from her crazy uncle and wasn't she like I don't know 3 years older than him to." Sasuke added

"You guys aren't helping." Naruto deadpanned

"You meet Koyuki the actress and princess of the kazahana and made out with her and you were going out with her to, who the hell are you are you some kind of player." Karin asked as her face went from awe to amazed to anger.

"Yeah but we called it quits after we realized it wouldn't work out with her schedule for filming but we still keep in contact and no I'm not a player I just have had a lot of girlfriends in my past since none of them made me really happy unlike Koyuki and I'm hurt that you would think that karin." Naruto explained in a sad tone

"I'm sorry naruto but I just meet you today so I don't really know you but I would like to get to know you more." Karin apologized

"It's okay Karin I understand and how about a date this Friday sound?" naruto asked

"That sounds wonderful naruto id love to how about you come and get me around 7." Karin said

"I'll be there." Naruto said

"Well I better get to class see you guys around and naruto." Karin said

"Yeah Karin" naruto said as Karin came up to him closer and grabbed his face and locked lips with naruto for a couple of seconds.

Then she pulled her face away and said in a sultry voice "Your mine and only mine got it." naruto could only nod his head.

"Don't forget we are still here also and why do you keep kissing naruto if you guys aren't going out?" Sakura exclaimed

"ehh your just bystanders and the reason I keep on kissing naruto is the fact that when I made out with him this morning personality made him feel warm, nice, and lovable and I really like that feeling so I keep on kissing him for that feeling plus he taste exactly like ramen does that answer your question." Karin said

"What do you like ramen?" naruto asked

"I **LOVE** ramen." Karin exclaimed

"Oh god you guys are perfect for each other since you both love ramen." Sasuke and sakura said at the same time.

"Well I better get to class before I'm late I have math bye" Karins says as she runs to where her class should be at

"well I got english Kurenai and you guys got Shizune for health so bye" sakura said as she went off to class while naruto and sasuke went off to health when they got there saw that kiba was there and ino were also in the class so naruto and sasuke went an sat next to them.

"So naruto is it true did you really hook up with Koyuki on our sixth grade trip?" kiba asked while ino slapped him up the head

"You don't ask something that personal like that." Ino said to kiba while looking at kiba see found herself blushing (Why am I blushing its only kiba but he does seem more handsome looking)

"It's okay ino and yes kiba I hooked up with Koyuki on the trip and we were together for a month afterwards and then we called it off since we couldn't see each other." naruto said

Kiba then got out of his seat and got on his knees and started to bow to naruto while repeating "I am not worthy" over and over until the teacher walked in the classroom.

"There is no bowing in my classroom I don't care what your friend did so get up and sit down in your seat. Hi my name is Shizune and I am your health teacher for the year so let's all try to get along. "Shizune said while smiling

The whole class had one thought on their mind (Whoa Bipolar much)

"I am going to teach you all you will need not to mention that the whole freshman class will have to go to a special sex education assembly that is not optional to miss ether. If you get hurt at all the nurses office is in the main hall all you need to do is look for the nurse's sign any questions?" "Non good let's begin"

For the rest of the period naruto just zoned out until the bell rang. "We'll see you guys later I got English." Naruto said as he left the class room. He then went to his English classroom where he found a seat and sat down a couple of minutes later Karin walks in and sits next to him.

"Is this seat taken?" Karin asks

"Why yes it is by the most beautiful red hair girl I know." Naruto said

"Oh you know how to make girl feel special." Kari said with a blush on her face.

"Okay class my name is Kurenai Yūhi and I am your English teacher for the year and I hope you all pass my class I advise you to watch your language and I don't like perverts and another thing…. Naruto and Karin talked to each other for the rest of the period. When the bell rang it was time for brunch where he both of them headed to the cafeteria where they meet up with everybody. They got there in time just too almost lose their hearing from lees screaming youth speech

"Ahh naruto you found a beautiful new girlfriend may her flames of youth burn brightly." Lee screamed as he stuck out like a sore thumb by wearing all green clothing

"Lee she is not my girlfriend… yet" naruto said

"Troublesome" shikamaru said Shikamaru looks like he did when he was a genin exempt he is wearing a black shirt.

"Hey it's the lazy genius what new." Naruto asked

"He's (crunch) not (munch) going to (munch) answer (crunch) you (gulp) because it would be to troublesome naruto." The chubby kid next to shikamaru said

"Your right choji I don't see why he even comes to school if it is so troublesome." Naruto replied

"Hey naruto whose the girl that next to you?" tenten asked

"Panda it's good to see you this is karin." naruto said

"What have I told you about calling me panda naruto I only let you call me that those couple times in the closets um I mean hi my name is tenten its nice to meet you karin." Tenten said

Multiple screams of "what trips to the closet are you talking about?" everybody screams except shikamaru who said troublesome."

"Beginning of 8t grade is all I'm saying" naruto and tenten said

"Hey naruto when did you first kiss a girl?" Karin asked while several other started to nodded their heads to the question

"Well you see the first time I kissed a girl I was" "Namikaze what the am I hearing that you're seeing another girl after we broke up and her of all people." A girl with amber colored eyes with blue hair and wearing a black shirt with red clouds on it and a red mini skirt

"We broke up over the summer konan I can date who I want to." Naruto said while getting mad "come on Karin let's get out of here" while dragging Karin out of the cafeteria

"So Karin what class do you have next?" naruto asked

"I have health with Shizune, what do you have next?" Karin asked

"I have elective with kakashi" naruto said "I better get to class now bye Karin:" as he walked off to class

"Hey you never answered my question" Karin said

"Its simple he was 8 and it was sakura." Sasuke said as Karin turned around and saw sasuke leaning against the wall then get up and walk away "also he kissed ino when he was 10, hinata when he was 12, and koyuki at 13 He has kissed every female of the Konoha 12 that's the name of the group naruto gave us when we all became friends."

"Wow how did I get the guy that is get with woman oh well he is cute and kissable." Karin said

"I don't need to hear this shit!" sasuke yelled as he ran from karin and to his next class.

Naruto and sakura were in class waiting for their teacher to come for half an hour before he comes "sorry I'm late, some squirrels were stealing my book so I had to get it back from them my name is kakashi hatake and what the hell is his problem" everyone looks and sees naruto rocking back and forth in a corner.

"Oh no he had a very bad experience with squirrels and taking something from him so he does this when some mentions squirrels and taking something and there's only one way to stop this and thank god Karin isn't here to see this." Sakura said as she walked up to naruto and lifted his head and lowered her head and kissed him.

"Hey sakura thank you for saving me it was so horrible" naruto said as he got back to his seat after that nothing happened in class

Then it was time for forth period which science was where naruto had it with sakura and Karin. The teacher walked in "Hey anko you need to stop letting tayuya hang out with you she nearly killed sasuke with a nose bleed after asking sasuke if he wanted to squeeze them" naruto said

"What can I say kind she's a natural and nahh she fun to hang out like the kid said my name is anko and I am your science teacher." Anko said for the rest of the period all she did was talk about what they would learn about.

Lunch time came and every one of the Konoha 12 plus Karin grabbed there lunch for naruto and Karin was several cups of ramen for everybody else was something different. Nothing happened then naruto had math with iruka to which nothing happened at all then it was time for 6th period which was pe and naruto had it with sasuke sakura and karin

"Hey check out the squirrel stealing that baseball." Some random kid said

"Oh shit naruto, Karin kiss naruto please?" sakura asked Karin

"Why? oh shit the squirrels thing again huh oh well I wanted to kiss him any way." Karin said as she walked up to naruto and kissed him when it turned into a full on make out session

"Yosh stop that unyouthful activity right now this is pe not unyouthful activities. I am might guy and I am your youthful teacher that will make your flames of youth burn brighter than ever. For the rest of the period he ranted on and on about youth.

When school was over naruto and sasuke walked with Karin to her house until they were stopped by nagato and yahiko stopped them."What the hell are you doing with the slut konan loves and this is how you treat her." Nagato said

"Well if she loved me why the hell did she do all those things to me only a crazy person does that and don't and I mean don't call karin a slut again you got it." Naruto said as he was starting to get pissed off

"What the matter you don't like it when she is called a slut well maybe she is a whore if she is going out with you considering your track records with girls." Yahiko said as he was egging on naruto

"Hey dipshit shut the fuck up you are fucking annoying and didn't you hear him he said leave her out of this." Sasuke said as he was staring down yahiko

"Um hello I'm still hear I can hear what you guys are saying and who the hell do you guys think you are talking about me you don't even know who I am." karin yelled at nagato and yahiko.

"We know who you are you are the whore tha" nagato couldn't finish his sentence on the account that naruto hit him right in the jaw and sent him stumbling back a little bit.

"**I TOLD YOU TO NEVER CALL HER THAT IM GONNA TO KICK YOUR ASS ARGGH**" naruto said as he was going after nagato when yahiko stopped him by hitting him in the gut. Sasuke jumped in and went after yahiko leaving nagato to naruto. naruto had the upper hand until nagato started to fight dirty by nearly kicking him in the crouch.

"Well I could have almost saved the planet from stopping you from having kids but oh well." Nagato said as he grabbed narutos head and started repeatedly kneeing him in the chest and gut leaving naruto disorientated where nagato was still beating him down until naruto gathered his bearing and started aiming all his attacks at nagato face. naruto gather as much force as he could and threw one more punch at nagatos face causing nagato to fall down where naruto then turned to karin.

"Are you okay karin?" naruto asked karin

"Am I okay look at yourself you have a black eye your cheek is busted open you have numerous bruises all over you and you have a lot of blood running down your mouth and LOOK OUT naruto" karin screamed as she say nagato getting and about to stab naruto with a knife before it was stopped by a blue sword with what looked like shark scales.

"Man kisame am I glad to see you thanks for saving me" naruto said to kisame

"I suggest you get the hell out of here punk before I shave your ass." Kisame said with a feral grin

Sasuke looked and saw it was itachi that was looking into yahikos eyes "It would be wise to leave I don't like fighting but I make exceptions for when you harm my family." Itachi said

With that said nagato and yahiko both ran after that. "naruto sasuke are you guys okay karin asked

"Yup karin I'm okay never better except for the fact that my body hurts." Naruto said as pain was shooting to his body.

"Oh poor naruto let karin make it all better." Karin said as she kissed naruto and surprisingly narutos body felt somewhat better and with that she dragged him in to her house where she cleaned up so of his cuts and gave him so pills to help with the pain. "How do you feel now naruto" karin asked

"I feel so much better thank you Karin you are so awesome." Naruto said "so how do you know first aid?"

"I want to follow a career in the medical field and I learn by reading a lot of books for the medical field." Karin said

"Wow karin you will be a great doctor when you get through with school." Naruto said to karin

"Thank you naruto, now don't forget our date on Friday and here is my number bye naruto" karin said as she was blushing from narutos complement and closed the door

How does that kid get so lucky itachi?" kisame asked

"I don't know but he is very lucky." Itachi replied

"Maybe it's because of the Namikaze charm and these whisker scars that girls dig me" naruto said

"Hey itachi I'm family to right?" kisame asked itachi

"I don't know kisame no one in our family has blue skin." Itachi said to kisame while naruto and sasuke snickered in the background

"After all we have been threw I thought we were family." Kisame said as the anime tears started pouring causing the street to get flooded.

"Quick everybody on my boat" naruto said as he pulled a boat out of nowhere and got on it.

"Wow I really don't want to know where you got that boat at It's probably more disturbing then that one time when we decided to get high and reenact that one scene from Harold and Kumar go to white castle with the battle shits scene I still don't know who the two girls were and I never want to find out" sasuke said "Hey look the tears have all dried up time to put your boat away naruto WHERE DO YOU PUT THE BOAT AT?" sasuke scream asked naruto

"I don't know but let's go home I'm sore and hungry." Naruto said "And yes kisame you can come to."

"Alright" kisame said

"I wonder what's for dinner tonight" naruto asked as the four of them walked home.

**Reedited on 10/13/10. **

**okay I need an idea who want tsunade to be young and the queen bee of the school or the sexy nurse. The reason naruto has kissed all the girls is because of those damn squirrels and that the only way to get him out of the funk over the next couple of chapters it will be revealed what they did to naruto Leave a review of what you think ill update within the upcoming week but I won't be as long and where can I get a taco at this time. I took out all the powers part since it would have made the story a lot harder to write ill try and write chapter 4 by tonight or tomorrow. **

** Peace**


	4. AN

**A/N I have a poll on my board for this story so go vote also ill try and update this story as soon as possible thank you leave more reviews it help boost the update time.**


	5. AN2

**A/n I HAVE REDITED CHAPTERS 1-3 AND IT LOOKS LIKE TSUNADE IS GOING TO BE THE HOT NURSE. WHICH MEANS I HAVE NO IDEA WHO SHOULD BE THE QUEEN BEE I AM THINKING MEI THE MIZUKAGE BUT IF YOU HAVE SOMETHING BETTER THEN IM ALL EARS. I TOOK OUT ALL THE NINJA POWERS SINCE IT WOULD MAKE IT A LOT HARDER TO WRITE THE STORY. I HOPE TO HAVE THE NEW CHAPTER UP BY TONIGHT OR TOMORROW IF OT THE NEXT DAY. AND PLEASE REVIEW**


	6. morning fight

**I Don't Own naruto**

The following morning "**NARUTO SASUKE WAKE UP I DON'T CARE IF YOU ARE SORE AS HELL YOUR NOT MISSING SCHOOL NOW GET UP"** kushina yelled in to their room

"Ahh help me lord I'm deaf." Naruto said as he put his hands on his ears "OW now my lip is busted what the fuck kisame did you have to hit me." Naruto asked while rubbing his lip

"Yup I always love drawling first blood in the morning plus you need something to give us other guys a chance with girls." Kisame sad

"Mhm tomato soup… hinata your lips are so soft…" sasuke was talking in his sleep

"Hey sasuke you didn't forget about me did you after what happened in the hot tub?" tayuya asked sasuke in a sultry voice.

"Dude naruto your sister is scary and disturbing at the same time is that normal?" kisame asked with a frightened face wile naruto nodded his head

"No tayuya there's enough of me to go around just hop in the hot tub just remember no tops in the hot." Sasuke mumbled in his sleep

"That's good so there's one thing you need to do **WAKE UP DUCKASS I AM NOT INTREASTED IN LITTLE BOYS.**" Tayuya yelled as she hit sasuke on the head where a frying pan that appeared out of nowhere.

"Where did you get that frying pan" naruto asked as he walked into his room after taking his shower and seeing sasuke rubbing a huge lump on his head.

"I don't know it appeared out of nowhere" tayuya said confused

"Maybe it came out of nowhere just like the boat you had yesterday after kisame nearly drowned the street in tears sasuke get up and take a shower." Itachi said

"Itachi that never happened okay it never happened" kisame said

"Whatever just get out of the room so I can go take a shower" sasuke nearly yelled

**"GET READY NOW OR I WILL COME IN THERE AN MAKE YOU GET READY GOT IT ** naruto what are you having for breakfast **OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED TO YOIUR LIP KISAME IM GONNA KILL YOU FOR HURTING MY BABY."** Kushina yelled

"Um later guys" kisame yells as he runs out of the house.

"And he thought I was scary I think mom is scarier than me" tayuya said as naruto sasuke and itachi nod their heads in agreement "Oh shut up you guys aren't helping any"

"Get ready we are supposed to meet Karin in front of her house in ten minutes" naruto says to sasuke

"Okay no need to yell shit I know you two have a date tomorrow." Sasuke said

Just the Kushinas mother instincts kicked into overdrive at that moment."My baby boys got a date tomorrow what her name what does she look like is she like me?" Kushina aske3d with several other questions

"Her name is Karin and you will meet her tomorrow okay now I'm leaving to go meet her at her house tell sasuke we'll wait for him there. Bye." Naruto said as he walked out of the house.

*A couple of minutes later*

naruto was walking up to karins house when he saw her leaning against the tree in a purple top that fit her nicely with a pair of tight short shorts and thigh high black boots. "Damn Karin you look so hot I am glad I asked you out" naruto said

"You think I look hot I thought I would try this and see how I looked with it apparently I pick a good one now come over here." Karin said while pulling naruto into her and kissed him.

Sasuke morning was not going so good first his mother told him to get up then his stepsister thought she would have some fun with him then by the time he was ready to leave naruto was gone and his breakfast was cold and then he was walking down the street and he saw his brother making out with his girlfriend against a tree. "Hey save some of that for your date tomorrow" sasuke said causing the two to separate and glare at him.

"Hey you don't tell me how to kiss my girlfriend and I won't tell you how to kiss your girlfriend deal" naruto said but sasuke ignored him

"Hey what happened to your lip?" Karin asked

"Nothing you can prove little girl hey guys." Kisame said as he ran by

"Is he on something because he seems like the guy to be on something?" Karin asked

"We don't know and really we just don't care now come on or we are going to be late to school." Sasuke said as he started to run to school with naruto and Karin after him.

"Damnit its not pe until the end of the day sasuke what was the point of that we honestly be late not have twenty minutes left." Naruto said to sasuke while Karin was trying to catch her breath.

"Well it gets you both more time to suck each other's faces." Sasuke said

"Oh dear god I did not need to hear that after all I just ate breakfast" Sakura said as she was just walking up to the group.

"Hey sakura" sasuke and naruto replied

"Hey blondie come here" Karin said as she was kissing naruto

"What the fuck do you think you are doing bitch he is my boyfriend" a loud voice screeched from behind them as they turned they saw it was konan.

"You mean he was your boyfriend until he dumped your ass and got with me and what the hell were you thinking sending those two thugs after us yesterday." Karin replied back with the most frozen tone ever it was so cold not even might guys flames of youth could warm it up.

"You bitch the only reason he's with you is because of the Namikaze curse oh he never told you about it. All the Namikaze men fall for red headed sluts that always leave there legs open for their man." Konan said

"**SHUT UP KONAN YOU CAN INSULT ME BUT WHEN YOU INSULT MY MOTHER, MY FATHER, AND KARIN YOU HAVE OVER STEPPED THE BOUNDERIES**" naruto yelled as his eyes went red

"Oh I'm sorry I forgot daddy died fighting the Kyuubi murder who gave you those scars so mommy a widower who has to rely on **SMACK**" konan is unable to finish her sentence as Karin slapped her across the face. "How dare you hit me nagato yahiko please teach the little girl a lesion about hitting people"

"Nah I'm after Namikaze and I'm pretty sure yahiko is after the Uchiha after what happened yesterday" nagato said

"Oh goody I wanted to fight you again after that cheap shot." Naruto said

"Hn bring it bitch" sasuke said

"I'll take care of the bitch" Karin said

Nagato charged at naruto and threw a punch that naruto caught but forgot about the other fist which hit him in the face then naruto threw a left hook into nagatos stomach forcing him to hunch over where naruto elbowed him in the back sending nagato to the ground defeated. "Beat him already to sasuke" naruto asked

"To easy this time" sasuke said "What about Karin"

"Well if you look you'll see what's going on." Sakura

"Oh shit dude remind me never to piss her off and she is definitely like your mom I wish you luck in the future." Sasuke said with a freaked out face since Karin was slapping konan in the face then grabbed her hair and started to punch her in the gut then threw her to the ground.

"Watch out what you say about my boyfriend's family and me or you will be in worse condition got it." Karin said

"What the hell is going on here?" A voice rang out "Someone tell me what is going on now"

"Hey Pervy-Gramps she was insulting mom, dad and my girlfriend so she sent her thugs after us to kick our asses." Naruto said

"Damnit naruto what have I told you about calling me that." Jiraiya said then his face got serious "Did she really insult your father"

"Yeah she did." Naruto said with a serious face

"Okay you three go to the nurse office and you three come with me" Jiraiya said to konan nagato yahiko.

Naruto and the gang walked to the nurse's office and walked in and got the biggest surprised Tsunade the biggest busty nurse you ever saw and she didn't look a day over twenty was the school nurse.

"Granny-tsunade what are you doing here?" naruto asked the nurse. While Sakura and Karin were comparing their bust sizes to tsunades

"Hey brat what have I told you about calling me that." Tsunade said

"The same damn thing pervy-gramps says." naruto says

"Good now what the hell happened to you guys" the nurse asked

"We got in a fight because they insulted dad" naruto said

"Well did you kick there ass good job" tsunade said now get out of here and get to class.

The rest of the day was normal except when there was free time naruto and Karin's lips were stuck together and there was a heavy make out session going on when naruto dropped Karin at her house after school. They both fell asleep thin kiing about the date they had tomorrow.

**Sorry about the ending it sounded better in my head the story is going to get better. The fight scene was short I'm sorry and the confrontation with konan was fucked up but it had to be like that. I'll try to have the next chapter out by next week no promises. Now on to business so far for queen bitches are as follows:**

**Mei-1**

**Samui-1**

**Come on people give me so feedback here okay. Ill post a new chapter for all in the cards within the next couple of days. Review and you will get an imaginary cookie for your troubles.**

**Peace**


	7. school day, date, and date problems

**I don't own naruto what a drag**

"Today is the big day when I have my date with naruto/Karin." Naruto/Karin said as they woke up the next morning but was still sore from the fight the day before.

"Shut the hell up naruto just go back to sleep." Sasuke said to naruto before laying back down going to sleep. All of a sudden he is awoken by something soft slamming him in the face. "I'm up Damnit and for once I was having normal sleep and not being yelled at to wake up"

"**NARUTO SASUKE-," "Were up mom" "**okay breakfast is ready." Kushina said. After they got up they ate breakfast talked with the family and then got ready for school. "Have a nice day boys bring your girlfriend home s I can meet her today naruto"

"Yes mom I will bye." Naruto said as Sasuke and he walked out of the door. "Hey Sasuke ill race you to Karins house"

"Why bother I have no reason to race you there except to get closer to school" Sasuke said in his usual voice.

"What's the matter hinata not giving you the love that you need to survive" naruto said to sasuke while walking down the street while one dog wouldn't stop barking.

"No it's just difficult going anywhere when we are so used to just being friends but we are making progress." Sasuke said as he gave naruto a glare saying 'I will kill you'

"Umm haven't you guys been going out for only two days" naruto dead panned "Hey Karin what's up?"

"Not much just waiting for you and what's his problem?" Karin says as she looks at sasuke. "He looks like he just lost his girlfriend"

"Ahhh he's just depressed because he and hinata are having problems switching from friends to boyfriend and girlfriend. I just say just take it slow and see where it goes" naruto says

"Yup that's the only thing you can do." Karin says agreeing with naruto as they were walking down the street to school.

"Okay leave my love life alone so what are you guys going to do for your date tonight?" Sasuke asked

"Hmm that's a good idea what to do what to do?" naruto said as they continued walking down the street.

What the hell do you mean what to do, **ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO DO FOR OUR DATE" **Karin yelling at naruto her voice getting louder with each word said.

"Well that's naruto for you no plan but when it comes down he wings it and it turns out for the better." Sakura said

"What the hell are you doing in our neighborhood?" naruto asks with a bewildered face

"Um you're at school if you didn't notice" Sakura notices that the three of them were looking around "Oh my god are you serious wow pay attention to your surroundings geez" sakura said

"Calm down we are fine oh my god my arm is cut off." Naruto shrieks while having no arm causing sakura to freak out "just kidding" as he popped out his arm.

"Naruto you bastard how could you I was worried about you" sakura said as she started crying which cause naruto to feel terrible now.

"I'm sorry sakura I didn't mean to upset you" naruto said as he drew sakura in to a hug all of the sudden **BAM** "What the he sakura why did you have to hit me in the head" as he was rubbing his head where he got hit by sakura.

"Asswhole did you really have to do that I was scared oh well get over" sakura said changing her attitude from sadness to normal in one second. "Man you women are crazy but you guys are lucky you're cute or else we wouldn't forgive you." Naruto said as he walked over to Karin and kissed her.

"AWW how cute do you see what I see it's the newest freshman couple and the crazy fighters from yesterday." A blonde haired girl with a big bust said to her auburn haired also big bust friend

"Well I think the blonde haired one is cute Samui, you think he'll go out with me." The auburn haired girl said.

"I think you should ask him out when they break up Mei." Samui said to mei who face was pouting "Aww cheer up there's other guys here also that you can ask out." Samui said trying to cheer up her friend

"I know but I want him he's cute, he is funny and he is oh what can I say I just want to grab him and never let him go." Mei said with a sigh "If only I got to him first"

*Bell rings*

"Time for class later Babe" naruto says as he kisses Karin goodbye for now. "Come sasuke its time for health." Naruto said to sasuke as they walked to health class. When they walked into the classroom they immediately sat next to kiba and ino.

"Hey guys what took you guys so long" Ino whispered as the bell rang and class was just about to start.

"Excuse me is there something you would like to share with the class" Schizune said to ino

"No ma'm nothing at all" ino replied as she was shaking her hands in front of her.

"Good now read chapter 1-3 and answer the questions on page 35 and have it on my desk by the end of class." Schizune said

After she had said that the class started getting to work. "Hey kiba, what's the answer to number 3?" Naruto said as he was working on his work.

"Hell if I know I'm still on number 1 ahhh its to hard." kiba whined as he couldn't figure out the question

*Bell rings signaling end of class*

"Turn your papers in and your free to go and have a nice weekend" schizune said.

*Time skip to fifth period math*

"Hey Iruka what are we learning today?" naruto asked Iruka whose had a vein pop out of his head

"Naruto, when we are here at school its Mr. Umino got it!" Iruka exclaimed at naruto who nodded his head signaling he got it

"Hi Mr. umino" mei and Samui said to Iruka as mei looked at naruto she blushed as he looked back at her. They both took their seat next to naruto. "Hi my n-name is m-m-mei." Mei stuttered as she blushed. "And I'm Samui her blonde haired friend replied

"Hi Mei and hi Samui I'm naruto it's nice to meet you." Naruto said as he introduced himself causing Mei to blush and Samui to be indifferent.

"Alright class has started so get your books and supplies out." Iruka said and started discussing the topic when he called on naruto to answer the question. "Naruto what the answer to question six naruto, **NARUTO WAKE UP**." Iruka yelled at naruto and throws a marker at him waking him up in the process.

"**Beware of broom riding weasels"** Naruto yelled as the marker hit him in the head causing the class to erupt in laughter.

"Tell me why I need to beware broom riding weasels." Iruka asked naruto

"I don't know I watch harry potter and the order of the phoenix last night and it stuck." Naruto explained "so what was the question again?" causing the whole class to erupt in laughter again.

"He wanted the answer to number 6" Mei replied giggling at narutos explanation

"psst shino what's the answer to number six" naruto asked/whispered to shino

"I have no Idea Namikaze." Shino said to naruto scowled back at him for calling him by his last name.

"Some help you are shino" naruto replied while shino just sat there showing no emotion. "Um can I phone a friend on the question hehehe" naruto asked while rubbing the back of his head with his hand.

"No you may not phone a friend do we look like a game show to you don't even bothering answering." Iruka replied back

*time skip 6th period pe *

"So when do the broom riding weasels come" sasuke asked naruto as they were running laps around the track

"Sasuke so help I will kick your ass if you don't shut the fuck up about that!" naruto replied to sasuke as he was started to get pissed

"Aw come on I just need to know about them-," "Sasuke just shut up I don't want to see my date get in a fight for the third day in a row okay thank you" sasuke said before being interrupted by Karin.

"So Karin you ready for tonight?" naruto asked

"Yeah, so what are we doing? Karin replied as guy started shouting about their youth.

"Hm I still don't know." Naruto replied back

"That's naruto for you never has a plan and just wings it and it turns out for the best some ho." Sakura said as naruto jumped a bit

"Holy shit sakura where the hell have you been." Naruto said as he calmed down a bit

"I've been here the whole time you were just to pissed off by sasuke to notice me." Sakura replied

"So where are these broom riding weasels a-," "AAHHHHH IM GOING TO KILL YOU SASUKE". Naruto said as he started chasing after sasuke on the track.

*time skip in front of Karins house*

"So ill come and pick you up at seven okay." Naruto said to Karin

"Yeah sounds good see you then" Karin replied before walking in her house

*time skip 7:00 karins house*

Naruto walked to karins house and knocked on the door her was wearing a black pair of pants and a nice button up orange shirt. The door opened up to reveal Karin standing there in a short black skirt and a nice purple blouse (A/N in case you can't tell im not changing the color of the clothes they are wearing) naruto blushed when he saw her and said, "Karin you look even more beautiful tonight than I have ever seen you before."

Karin immediately blushed as naruto praised her. "Thank you naruto your too kind and you look handsome tonight also." Karin said "So where are we going anyway"

"Umm shouldn't we talk to your parent i mean other girls I have dated their fathers have threatened to kill me if I hurt their daughters." Naruto said with a worried expression on his face

"Don't worry about them there out of town for the night so you're lucky for now." Karin said "whew thank god so you ready to go" naruto asked

"Yeah just let me lock the door then we will go." Karin said as she locked the door "Alright ready to go"

"You told me you loved ramen well you're in for a real treat we are going to the original ichiraku ramen restaurant." Naruto said to Karin as they were walking towards the restaurant.

Karin immediately had star in her eyes "The original ichiraku ramen restaurant oh I love you naruto, I hear it's the best one to go to."

"Yeah it is no ramen and I mean no ramen compares to ichiraku ramen" naruto replies

*time skip ichiraku ramen*

"After you m'lady" naruto says after he opens the door for karin.

"Oh thank you its nice to know there are guys that know how to treat a lady." Karin says as they walk up to the front counter

"Hi welcome to ichiraku ramen may I take your order oh hi naruto naruto how are you" says the cashier lady who gets happier with each sentence she says after realizing that it is naruto.

"Hey Ayame imp doing good, I'm on a date right now how are you" naruto said as he was talking to ayame.

"Hi I'm Karin I'm narutos date" karin says with a smile on her face.

"It's nice to meet you Karin." Ayame said as she was looking at karin (Who the hell does this little girl think she is doing with my naruto I was going to ask him out I mean what does he see in he her im more developed than her oh well she is im for a treat tonight) Ayame thought in her head as she laughed evilly in her head. "So what will you have?"

"Ill have four bowls of pork ramen with extra pork" karin says as she makes her order "Ill have five bowls of miso ramen and one bowl of beef ramen." Naruto says as he makes his order."

"All right ill have it ready in just a few minutes your number is thirty-four ill call you yup when its ready." Ayame says as she goes back and starts prepping the ramen first making karins and adding her extra ingredient quick acting laxatives ( teach you to stay away from my man) then goes and gets narutos ramen ready. "Order numer thirty-four is ready.

"And that's why we never have a cat around kiba and never get shino wet" naruto explained a story about his friends while karin laughs "Order number thirty-four is ready."

"That's our order naruto" karin says as naruto then gets up and get the order and bring it back where they break there chopsticks and dig in they eat there ramen at the same speed. When they finish eating they go for a walk around the town, while talking about here lives.

Karin's stomach would not stop rumbling as she relized she would need to get home soon or else she would have an accident in front of naruto which she didn't want to happen. "My family was originally from suna and my father got a job here so-," Karin stopped talking as she got the strongest cramp that she was hunched over in pain.

"Karin are you okay" naruto asked as he walked over to karin to check on her

"Actually naruto no I'm not I think we should call it a night I'm mean tonight is perfect I just don't know why I'm feeling so sick right now I'm sorry." Karin said with a sad face

"Its fine Karin I'm more worried about you right now." Naruto said with concern look on his face as he kissed karins cheek causing her to blush. They walked to karins house with a quicker step than usual as they stopped a couple of times as karins cramps got worse with each step until they got to karins house. They were on the front porch where they were saying goodnight to each other and then they kiss each other good night where Karin is thinking (Well tonight was so perfect until I got sick oh man I really need to go I hope he can forgive me that I called the date short- oh god not now oh please I can't hold it anymore oh man not in front of him to) Karin whined in her mind as she lost control of her bowels and shit herself and all of a sudden started wetting herself uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry that you had to see this naruto I tried to to hold it in." karin said as she started to cry and she found herself in an embrace with naruto calming her down with saying soothing words in her ears until she calmed down. "I understand if you don't want to go out with me anymore I don't blame you." Karin said between sobs

"I'm sorry karin but you are stuck with me accident will happen to anybody so im not worried plus you are beautiful and what can I say the Namikaze curse does exist hold on one second all male Namikaze have fallen for red hair hot temper but beautiful women so no matter what I don't think any less of you. Plus you should get inside and get cleaned up before you catch something oaky." Naruto says as he pulls her in to one more kiss before it erupts in to a full on make out session before they break for air and karin start to head inside

"Good night naruto and thank you for making me feel better and good night ill talk to you tomorrow bye." Karin says as she closes the door and ruses to the bathroom to take a shower and get herself cleaned up and washes her clothes before going to sleep. Naruto heads home to find out everybody is still up and waiting for him to give the details of how his date went he told them how it went except the part about karin getting sick before getting in the shower and going to sleep.

**A/N well I know I promise a chapter for all in the cards but I had to get this chapter out and this is where the story really picks up. Also I relied I need to queen bee hence why it was mei and Samui also ayame is in her twenties in this story. Well people is 2:30 in the morning so I'm wrapping it up here ill update sometime in the near future also I need costume ideas for the Halloween part and I need some help but don't give me any twiglight costumes ideas. So folk please give me some feedback it is much appreciated and help make the story better**

**PEACE**


	8. A cat bell

I don't own naruto

*The next week*

"So how did yours and narutos date go karin?" sakura asked karin the following Monday as they along with naruto walked to the cafeteria for lunch.

"It went well until I had a slight problem in the middle of it but it was perfect." Karin

"What happened if I may ask?" sakura asked with an questioning look on her face

"We don't want to talk about it, we promised to never to talk about it again." Naruto and karin said at the same time.

"Careful haruno don't stand too close to karin she might soil herself like she did on her date" Konan said with a smug attitude "See naru I told you need a women not a baby who needs diapers"

"You promised you wouldn't tell anybody" Karin said to naruto with tears in her eyes then ran off.

"What the hell konan do you really have to be that much of a bitch to her, are you that much of a jealous bitch" naruto said to konan who had face like she had been slapped and told her puppy had been shot.

"What you were happy with me, not her me. Why did you have to end it we had something special." Konan said close to tears but it wasn't affecting naruto at all.

"We had something keyword had but that was then and this now and I don't like you. You were to crazy for me I wanted a girl well actually I think I found the girl that im looking for actually. Thank you konan for making me realize." Naruto said as he ran off to search for karin. Sakura then walked up to konan and slapped her across the face and ran off after naruto muttering something about jealous bitches.

Naruto finally found karin hugging her knees crying her eyes out behind a tree in the football field. "Hey there karin are you okay?"

"What the hell kind of question is that of course im not okay how could you. You told me you wouldn't tell anyone. I feel so betrayed right now." Karin yelled at naruto

Naruto then grabbed karins chin and pulled it up while looking her straight in the eyes "Karin I promised you I wouldn't tell anyone and I never break my promises and plus I really like you karin so much that I don't want to lose you. So karin will you do me the honors of being my girlfriend." Naruto explained/asked karin whose face went from anger to surprise

"Yes I would love to be your girlfriend." Karin said

"That's great cause I couldn't imagine anyone better than you being her." Naruto said as he kissed karin. When they broke from the kiss naruto wipe the tears away from karins eyes "Come on Lets go back to the group." Naruto said

As they were walking back they noticed konan heading towards the bathroom causing karin to get a devilish smirk "Oh god why do I have the feeling you are going to get payback." Naruto said

"Oh yeah payback is a bitch just watch. Hey konan there's one thing you forgot to mention one thing" Karin says as she walks up to konan and pulls back her fist and full on punches konan in the stomach causing konan to hunch over.

"You bitch you will pa-," Konan immediately froze up as soon as soon as she felt her crotch getting warmer and wetter by the second

"Whats the matter konan you need a diaper." Karin taunted

Kiba walked around the corner to where naruto and karin were at and shouted, "Oh my god konan is peeing her pants" causing everybody to turn and look at her before laughing at her causing her face to turn red from embracement and causing her to run to the nurses office while leaving a trail of her pee.

"Wow why to get back at her karin that showed her" sakura said to karin who was looking mighty proud of herself.

"Hell yeah babe that was awesome" naruto said as her pulled karin into a kiss "What I want to know is how she knew what happened on our date"

"Me to naru." Karin said

"I know I heard her talking to some kid about how she was following you guys on your date." Sasuke said as they all gave him a look that said how the hell did you found out. "What I can't help it if girls still want me no matter how much I tell them I'm with hinata." Sasuke said as he smiled at hinata as he ended his sentence causing her face to go from pissed to happy in no time flat.

"All right romeo I take it you and Juliet worked it out?" naruto asked getting both sasuke and hinata to blush furiously.

"Leave them alone naru or else." Karin said with a dark gleam in her eye.

Kiba started laughing like crazy "Naruto you are whipped already. Well at least we know who wears the pants in the relationship." Kiba said after he stopped laughing karin attacked him while ino wouldn't stop blushing after thinking kiba had a nice laugh.

*bell ringing lunch is over*

"Hey karin can you come over after school my mom wont leave me alone until she meets you." Naruto asked slightly embaressed.

"I would love to come over naruto." Karin said as she kissed naruto and then ran to her next class.

*Math class*

"Hey naruto is it true that your girlfriend punched your ex girlfriend so hard that she peed her pants" Mei asked nervously

"Umm yeah she made my girlfriend so upset she wanted payback." Naruto said with a scared tone in his voice Causing mei to gulp and to promise herself that to never get on karins bad side ever.

"Naruto your girlfriend is hardcore." Samui said to naruto while also agreeing with meis mind about karin.

*Time skip after school*

"Okay this is my house –ahem- and sasuke lives here to. My mom is probably going to ask you a lot of questions and my sister might grill you." Naruto warned her as they were walking to the house.

"Don't worry I'm not scared just remember that we have dinner at my house and you have to meet my parents and my dad has been waiting to meet you." Karin said as naruto face went white in fear he had been dreading this day ever since their first date. "Don't worry you'll be fine" karin said as she kissed naruto on the cheeck. Naruto walks up and opens the door and holds it for karin to walk in then shut the door in sasukes face as he was walking in with sakura behind him causing her to erupt in to a fit of giggles.

"It's not funny it seriously hurts sakura." Sasuke says as he is rubbing his sore face and blood running down his nose. I'm bleeding, I'm bleeding"

"No shit I can see that come on lets go in inside so you can wash the blood off your face and see how it's going in there." Sakura said as she smacked sasuke in the head and walked in the house "Now go wash your face off" sakura said as sasuke scurried out of the angry girl presence.

"geeze saku what happened to you?" naruto asked while karin nodded her head.

"Two words your brother that's what." Sakura said to the couple with a pissed off face.

"Umm that's four words sakura." Karin pointed out to sakura who shot her a glare that said silence or I will kill you.

"Hey karin what's your option about toads/frogs?" naruto asked karin while karins face still showed a little fear.

"Their okay, why do you ask?" karin asked while sakura smacked her head since she knew what was coming next.

"Alright come' on karin I got something to show you then." Naruto said with a huge fox-like grin on his face while pulling Karin in his *ahem* I mean his and sasukes room.

As they entered the room, karin notice they were walking over to a large fish tank as they got closer she noticed there were three toads in the tank but was really shocking to her was that each of them were wearing blue and red cloaks. Naruto picks up the largest toad and shows karin "This is Gamabunta" naruto said as he was holding the toad that had a scar over his left eye it had a pipe in its mouth that looked like it had smoke coming out of it and it had a dagger on its hip which looked like it was pulling it out of its sheath. Karins face went from awe to fear in five seconds. "Um karin whats wrong?" naruto asked

"Naruto can it wield its dagger?" karin asked

"yeah he can although I never figured out how." Naruto said as he starte3d scratching the back of his head "Why do you ask?" all of the sudden his question is answered as a slash appears on his face and there is blood dripping from buntas blade as he looks at karin he notices she has a slash also on her face in the same spot where naruto has his cut at. "karin are you okay, damn it Gamabunta im taking your dagger away you cant cut people like that."

"Don't worry naruto im fine, so who are the other toads?" karin asked

"Oh yeah sorry guys I forgot about you guys the red one that looks like Gamabunta is gamakichi, and the yellow one over there is gamatatsu." Naruto says to karin as sasuke and sakura walk in the room.

"What the hell happened to your faces?" sasuke asked as he was whipping some blood off his face on to a towel

"What happened to you?" naruto asked sasuke

"You slamed the door in my face that's what happened.

"Go clean the blood off your faces before your mom comes in" sakura says as she points to the bathroom

"Yes mother" naruto responds back with a smirk.

"Why do I bother GO" sakura says.

As they walk back in the room so does Kushina "So you must be the girl that has stolen my sons heart" Kushina said as she walked in to the room "Well naruto you really prove the standard correct when they say the boy always falls for the girl that looks like his mother."

"Mom their talking about the personality actually" naruto deadpanned as sakura and karin giggled in the background

"It doesn't matter dumbshit you never argue with mom you know how she fuckn gets." Tayuya said as she was walking in the house.

"Shut the hell up Tayuya it's none of your business to but in. Oh wait I forgot you always like to that." Naruto said with a hint of anger

"Shut the hell up you fuckn brat-'" "Tayuya language we have company" "Mom they are always here wait do we have another sister that we don't know about mom who was it this time" Tayuya and Kushina said back and forth.

"Actually my name is karin and I'm narutos girlfriend. It's nice to meet you." Karin said breaking the two up.

"So you really do exist man and I thought he was just making up. What do you see in him I mean after all the girlfriends he has had hell I bet one of them will come to the house saying he's a father." Tayuya said matter factily

"GRANDCHILDREN when can I expect them" Kushina asked

"K-kids mom we are only 14 kids can wait, what about Tayuya? "Naruto said with a shocked face then turned in to a smirk as Tayuya scowled at him. The last thing naruto remember was a very thick cook book coming at him then totally darkness.

*Naruto dream*

_ The stadium is packed with many of people naruto looks down and sees that he is in a green graduation gown and also karin was there also (Man she has gotten more beautiful over the years I can't believe I was lucky enough to ever get her as my girlfriend.) "Hello my beautiful red angel have I told you that you look good in that gown" naruto said to Karin causing her to blush mildly_

_ "No but It makes me look like I'm promoting Christmas" karin said as she sigh "I still don't know why I started letting you call me that.?" Karin asked_

_ "Because you love me and it really suits you since your eyes are red and so is your hair and can't forget your lips" naruto said as he kissed her "Yup it was defiantly a winner with the lip" naruto said as karin huffed but then kissed him back_

_ "I'm glad I got you. I don't know what would have happen to my life if I never stepped in front of you that one morning." Karin said as the lines started moving down and after a couple of minutes they were sitting in rows._

_ "Alright graduates it time for your male head of the class shikamaru nara to say a few words." Jiraiya said_

_ "What a drag I didn't want to do this oh well better get it done." Shikamaru as he walked up to the podium "Its to troublesome to give a long speech so you know what I mean. That's my speech. "shikamaru said causing the crowd to laugh_

_ "Shikamaru you are so dead for doing that as a speech." Yoshino Nara yelled over the laughter._

"_Well guys if im not at the graduation party at least you know to call the cops if I don't show up"shikamaru said causing the crowd to erupt in another fit of laughter_

"_Thank you shikamaru now its time for your female head of class Sakura haruno" Jiraiya said_

_Sakura walked up to the podium and gave a boring speech. Then they started calling names._

_After a while "Naruto Namikaze" then what followed next shocked the crowd and the students "karin Namikaze" imedently the crowd went quiet as karin walked up and got her diploma and kissed naruto and walked back to there seats. Then after every name was called Jiraiya said "people of konaha I present you the graduating class of 20XX." The sky was went from black to the color green and the crowd can from the stands all of the sudden naruto and karin where tackled by a red haired with some blonde streaks girl screaming "MOMMY DADDY congratulations on graduating."_

"_Hey there haku weren't you supposed to be right by grandma at all times." Karin said in a stern voice_

"_She said I could come and see you" haku said with an innocent look on her face._

*End of narutos dream*

As naruto woke up he noticed he was staring into karins face "Wow you look beautiful my red angel and our kids would look beautiful" naruto said causing karin so blush furiously and causing Kushina to eep.

Kushina was in tears "Your turning into your father more and more, he said the same thing to me, so how soon can I expect grandbabies."

"Gee, would you look at the time me and naruto need to get going for dinner at my parents. It was nice meeting you guys, come'on naruto we got to get going now." Karin said as she grabbed naruto and ran out of the house.

"WOW" sasuke said with a blank face.

*Scene cut karins house*

"Hi mom hi dad I'm home and I brought my boyfriend home also." Karin yelled as her and naruto walked in the house.

"That's nice dear dinner will be ready in about twenty minutes your father is in the living room why don't you go introduce your boyfriend to him." Karins mom said from the kitchen

"Okay I will mom." Karin says as she leads naruto in to the living room where her father is at. "Hi dad this is naruto"

"Hi the sweetie can you leave so I may talk to your boyfriend." Karins father said as naruto gulped in fear

"No problem dad." Karin says as she kisses naruto on the cheek before whispering "good luck"

"Alright naruto I'm going to tell you one time only if you ever and I mean ever hurt my daughter I will hunt you and I will kill you got it. I'm not afraid to kill the former mayors son if he hurts my daughter you got it!" karins father says

"Yes I do understand what you mean sir but I would never hurt her she means to much to me to ever hurt her, so you have nothing to worry about cause ill protect her with my life." Naruto says as he pounds himself in the chest "And that's the promise of the lifetime and I never go back on my promises.

"That's good to hear take good care of her or else" karin father said

"Dinner is ready wash up before you come to eat." Karins mother said from the kitchen

After everyone washed up they sat at the table. "So karin tells me you have been in several fight to defend her." Karins mother said

"Yeah I have the marks and cuts to prove it." Naruto said and for the rest of the night they talked laughed and learned about each other.

*Scene cut the next day*

Naruto and karin were walking to school a different way since sasuke and hinata wanted some time to talk to each other in private. "So naruto what did you think of my parents?" karin asked

"They were nice although your father is scary but your mom is nice, hey let's turn down here" naruto said as the turned into an alley and ran in to a tall guy in a camouflage shirt and grey striped pants.

"Give me your lunch money" he said

"Zabuza be nice you know mom would be disappointed at how you treat other people like this." A femmine voice said

"Fine haku ill be nice, im sorry it been a rough patch ever since mine and hakus mother died we have had a hard time going to school and looking for a job." The tall one Zabuza said

It's cool I'm naruto and this is karin." Naruto said

"I'm haku" a girl wearing a pink skirt and a light blue shirt walked out of the shadows scaring both naruto and karin

"Holy shit don't give us a heart attack by doing that" naruto said to haku only to relize she wasn't in front of him

"What are you looking for" haku said behind naruto causing him to jump in surprise

"Okay its stealed haku we are going to get a cat bell and attach it to you so you cant sneak up behind people like that." Naruto said

*Scene break cafetira*

After naruto, karin, haku and Zabuza got to the school they split up naruto and karin to the cafetira and Zabuza and haku who knew.

"Hey sasuke what did hinata want?" naruto asked sasuke as he entered the cafeteria.

"We broke up it seems her family doesn't want her with an uchiha." Sasuke said with a sad face.

"Damn that is terrible you to made a cute couple though" karin said as ino walked in with a huge smile on her face

Hey sasuke I have a solution for you and hinata to be together for one night im having my holloween party and its going to be a costume party and your all invited" Ino said

"Hey karin would you be my date for the party?" naruto asked karin

"I'd love to naruto" karin said to naruto

*Scence break end of day*

"So guys what did we learn today" naruto aske the group

"Heartache hurts" sasuke replied

"That lee still wont stop asking me on dates" sakura replied

"that my boy friend is sweet enough to ask me if I would be his date to a party." Karin said

"I learned we need to seriously buy a cat bell for haku" naruto nsaid

"Can it be pink please haku said behind them causing all of them to scared.

"That's it come' on guys were going to buy that damn bell now" naruto said as he dragged haku as the other three people agreed with him.

**A/N sorry it took so long writers block and Microsoft was being a bitch. It will take some time for me to update all in the cards. Also ill have a poll up in the next couple of days. Zabuza is a teenager to so deal with it. Almost 3000 views I feel so proud and im pass the 10000 word mark also free virtual punch and cookies for everybody. Please give me some feedback so I know what im doing wrong or right. Thank you **

**Peace**


	9. an sorry

**A/N im sorry its taking me some time to update and I promise I will update as soon as possible. Also polls up for this fic.**


End file.
